1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is solid bed adsorptive separation. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved process for separating a monosaccharide from a mixture comprising an aqueous solution of a mixture of monosaccharides which process employs an adsorbent comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate which selectively adsorbs the monosaccharide from the feed mixture.